Solders Fight
by crzyby1126
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Please read more
1. Default Chapter

Solders Fight: A New Story in the Star Craft Universe  
  
  
Personal Data: Jim Raynor  
Age: 38 years, 4 monthsHeight: Six(6) feet ,Four(4) inches  
Weight: 186 PoundsBlood Type: O-  
  
  
Jim Raynor was in a fight for his life. The Zerg were attacking all sides of his base. Scientists were being slaughtered. Marines were having their bodies ripped to shreds as they tried to protect their home, pure carnage. The Terrans were trying to build a base on the cold side of char. It is still over 800 degrees, but the sun does not hit that side. You see, the Terrans figured that if they built a base on the home planet of their enemies, they could defeat them easily. Stupid move.  
The Zerg is a race of aliens that live on the planet Char. The Zerg is a biological species. They don't depend on machinery to help them. They use their own teeth and claws as weapons. Now, considering that we humans have guns and tanks, it seems that the Zerg would be easy to beat. But the Zerg have a strong natural exo-skeleton that is able to stop bullets. They also have the ability to burrow underground and surprise their enemies. It is hard to detect the Zerg underground because the planet is so hot. On other planets, the Zerg cool their bodies by dispersing large amounts of a sticky fluid on their bodies.  
There are multiple types of Zerg. The first and lowest type are the Zerglings. These Zergs are like dogs; they hunt in packs, they are very quick, and they can kill a man in less than 30 seconds. The way that they do this is to swipe their prey with large razor-sharp claws. Also, the claws have a poisonous liquid on them. This substance will give the victim(if he survives) bad fevers and hallucinations.   
Another type of Zerg is the Hydralisk. The Hydralisk is the bigger-brother of the Zergling. They too use their claws as a main way to fight, but they also can shoot poisonous spines at their enemies. The spines, besides being poisonous, have sharp teeth on them. Once they go into the skin, the teeth shoot out in the body, paralyzing the person instantly. Then the poison seeps in, putting the victim in a coma, and it then kills them in an hour. The Hydralisks stand erect on their tails, and move with small claws on the tails. Hydralisks are 8 feet tall.  
  
Zerglings surrounded Jim. There were five of them, and they all had the taste of human blood in them. Jim noticed one Zergling, it looked sick. It started to cough, then blood shot out of its mouth and in fell dead on the ground. The other Zerglings attacked it, biting and tearing the 'Ling apart. Jim looked in horror as the little creature was eaten in about 2 minutes.   
Jim fired his gun at the pack. The bullets went through their exposed skin. Then he fired a grenade at them, exploding them all. Blood splattered all over the ground, and parts of the Zerglings went all over the place. Jim sat down on a nearby rock, and tried to breathe.   
Just as Jim started to relax, two Zerglings popped out of the ground in front of him. He fell back in shock and tried to get up. But one of the Zerglings pounced on him and slashed his face. Jim screamed in pain as the acid seeped into his wound. Jim closed his visor, protecting his face from the beast. Jim reached for his gun, but the other Zergling batted it away. Jim unholstered his pistol and raised it to the creatures head. He let out three shots and the creatures head exploded in a mess of blood and shell. That left one more Zergling. Jim jumped up and shot at the monster. Each of his shots bounced of the creatures hard armor. Jim unloaded the clip. He looked at the gun. He had no more way to protect himself. He knelt on his knees waiting for death. The Zergling walked up to him. It started sniffing at his suit. Jim closed his eyes as the Zergling raised its claw...  
  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Soldiers Fight: Chapter 2  
Survival  
  
  
  
Jim waited for death to come. He waited, and waited. The Zergling did not kill him. Jim looked back and saw the Zergling, it was scared. It took small steps away from Jim. Jim took out his knife and charged the creature. He slashed its face and took one of its legs off. The creature limped away. Jim looked at his knife. It was covered in blood. He re-holstered it. He started to walk away when he heard a loud bellowing. It shook the ground and caused Jim to lose his footing. Jim looked up and saw an Ultralisk running at him!  
An Ultralisk is the Zerg's heavy support beast. It is the size of an elephant. It has two large scythes in front that are used for cutting humans and machines apart. The Ultralisk is very powerful and very fast, it can destroy Terran tanks with one slash.  
The Ultralisk was about 900 feet away. Jim had to get away. He ran down the bridge behind him. The beast was catching up fast. Then Jim got an idea. He waited at the other side of the bridge. It was too narrow for the Ultralisk. It would not be able to cross. But it kept charging. When it got to the bridge it jumped and landed in the center of it. It then started to cross. It was going to kill Jim no matter what. The Ultralisk was going to cross in a minute. Even if Jim ran away, it would catch up to him eventually. Jim tried to cut the bridge, but it was made of iron and the knife would not go through.   
Jim holstered his knife and started running. The Ultralisk made it over the bridge and chased after Jim. Jim ran as hard as he could. He tried leaping over the larger rocks, but he tripped on one and fell. The Ultralisk caught up to him and opened his scythes. It slashed at Jim but it only cut his armor. It slashed again, but then the Ultralisk exploded. Jim looked up and saw a squadron of Wraiths fly by. They must have seen the Ultralisk and killed it. Jim sat up and looked at the gaping hole in his suit. It was too large and the suit would not provide anymore protection. Jim got out of his suit, but kept the boots on. The hot ground would melt his feet. Jim looked around for a new suit. He saw a dead marine and took his. The suit was larger than Jim's, but it still had working life support and the gun had ammo. Jim started walking again.  
Jim got back to the base only to find it was destroyed. Everyone was dead. "Hello!" Jim yelled.  
"Hello!" someone replied.   
Jim ran to the sound and found Sara Kerrigan. "Sara!"  
"Jim, it's so good to see you" said Kerrigan. "Now help me up"  
Jim helped Sara get on her feet. She was in bad shape. Her side was bleeding. A spine also hit her in her suit. Jim examined the spine. It did not go through the suit. Sara was very lucky.  
"Where have you been?" asked Sara.  
"I came from base Alpha to see how you guys were. I guess that I came too late."  
"Are there any other survivors with you?"  
"Not that I know of. We still have Wraiths with us though"  
"Good. We need to get to base Charlie. The have air transport. I need to get my side patched up"  
  
Jim and Sara started off. Charlie base was two clicks to the South. The path was covered with dead bodies. Most of the men had no heads. Some of them had no arms or legs. There was blood everywhere. Jim collected as many dog tags as he could.  
Sara bent down and studied the ground. "Jim don't move"  
" What is it?" asked Jim.  
"We are surrounded by Zerglings. They are sleeping"  
"How can you tell?"  
" I am a ghost remember"  
  
Jim started to say something when four Zergling jumped out of the ground. One slashed at Sara, but she shot it with her shotgun and it fell back. Another jumped at her, but Jim shot it away. More Zerglings jumped out of the ground. About twenty Zerglings surrounded Jim and Sara. They had no way out...  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Soldiers Fight: Chapter 3  
Loss of Life  
Someone will die, but whom?  
  
  
"Jim, what are we going to do?" asked Sara.   
  
"Stand very still. If they don't know that we are alive, they may leave" said Jim.  
  
"That is a very bad plan"  
  
"I am thinking!"  
  
"Stop thinking!" yelled Sara as she fired a grenade at the Zerglings in front of her. The explosion sent the Zerglings into the air. The dead creatures fell on the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"Move!" yelled Sara.  
  
Jim and Sara ran through the dead Zerglings. The other living Zerglings were stunned by the blast, but quickly gave chase. The ground was covered with blood from the previous massacre, and it made running a difficult task. Jim jumped over a dead Marine, kicking the helmet along with the head off. The Zerglings attacked the carcass eating all that they could.  
Jim and Sara Jumped behind a rock and waited for the creatures. A minute passed, then two, then five, but the Zerglings did not come. "I think we lost them" said Jim.  
  
"No, they are still out there" replied Sara.  
  
"Should we stay?"  
  
"When I say to, run."  
  
"Gotcha"  
  
"RUN!" yelled Sara as she bolted down the path. Jim followed her as closely as he could. The Zerglings burrowed out of the ground where Jim and Sara previously were. It was a trap. The Zerglings were smart.   
Sara saw an empty tank in front of her, about 80 feet away. "Jim, get in the tank and fire at the Zerglings!"  
  
"All right. What about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine, just do it!"  
  
Jim jumped into the tank and started the engine. The tank had two more rounds in it. Jim fired one just as Sara jumped behind the vehicle. It passed over the Zerglings and hit a Hydralisk, exploding it into a thousand bloody pieces. "Dammit Jim! Watch your aim!" yelled Sara.  
Jim aimed again. He locked onto the Zergling pack. He closed his eyes and pressed the button. He held it, but there was no sound except for the running Zerglings. He pressed the button again, no fire. "Jim fire the damn shell!"  
"I can't!" replied Jim. "It's jammed!"  
  
"No crap Sherlock!" said the tank's onboard computer.  
  
"Shut up you god forsaken machine!" replied Jim. "Sara get in the tank!"  
  
Sara jumped up and got in just as the Zergling pack got to the tank. They slashed at the tanks tough armor. But the armor was not enough to stop the claws from getting through. The Zerglings would make it through in a minute. But then Jim saw a group of Goliaths coming their way. Before he knew it, they were firing their machine guns at the Zerglings. The first couple of creatures just exploded splashing blood on the tank's visor. The other ones went to attack the Goliaths, but they were ripped apart by gunfire.   
Goliaths are the Terran's support walkers. The are powerful mechas, able to withstand great blasts. Their main flaw is their primary weapon, machine guns. They simply aren't powerful enough to go through armor. But their secondary weapon makes up for this. The Goliaths have rear-mounted anti-aircraft missiles, able to take out even Battlecruisers.  
Jim and Sara got out of the Tank and walked to the Goliath pack. There were four of them, and they were all in bad shape. One of the pilots got out. He was a short man, with a bald head. He also had an eye-patch.  
"Hey Jim!" the man yelled. Jim recognized the man as Jacob Prowler, the leader of the Bravo Goliath Squadron.  
  
"Hey Jaco.." before Jim could finish Jacob's head fell off his shoulders and landed at Sara's feet. She screamed. A pack of Hydralisks attacked the Goliaths. The Hydralisks fired their spines into the Goliaths armor, instantly killing the pilots. Jim and Sara watched as their only hope of getting to the base was slaughtered. Sara started to run, but Jim stayed in place and raised his gun.  
Jim fired off three shots in unison, and they hit the pack of Hydralisks, throwing them of the Goliaths. They appeared dead, but one started to get up. Then they all did. Jim decided to get the hell out. He ran to Sara. "Run!" he screamed. They both ran again. Jim saw a missile turret and ran toward it.  
  
"What are you doing?!" yelled Sara.  
"I have an idea!"  
  
Jim climbed up the Turret and aimed it at the Hydralisks. He waited for Sara and he pressed the manual fire button. The Turret launched four missiles at the Hydralisks, creating a crater and sending the snake-like creatures into the air. Jim was about to say something when Sara said "Jim; it's a Dropship!"  
A Dropship landed behind them and unloaded a few Marines. "Time to go Mr. Raynor" said one of them. Jim and Sara ran to the Dropship and got in. It took off immediately. Sara hugged Jim. "We are going to get out of here."  
  
"How are we in losses?" Jim asked one of the Marines.  
  
"Total sir"  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
2000 Marines, Firebats, SCV's, and scientists were gone. All bases had been destroyed. The mission was a failure. The only thing left for Jim and the others was to go home.   
  
"How many of us are there?" asked Jim.  
  
"14 sir" replied a Marine.  
  
"Plus a few SCV suit..." the Marine did not even finish when a large shaking erupted in the ship. A giant hole opened up in the side of the craft. A marine got sucked out into the world.  
  
"Were going down!" yelled the pilot.  
  
Sara held Jim as the ship went down to the planet. "I love you Sara" said Jim. "I love you too" she replied.  
The ship was tearing apart as it went down. A Marine screamed as his arm was cut off from a piece of flying metal. Another screamed and cried for his mother. It was pure chaos as parts of the ship flied off in mid-air. Jim leaned and kissed Sara on the lips. The ship crashed into the scorched planet.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
